LoGH: End Times
by Elm Jak
Summary: 17 years after the 314 Incident, the Empire and the Citadel have built their first joint-operated ship, and have relative peace. But an extra-galactic threat has reared its head once again. But neither civilization is willing to commit to a total alliance with the other...what will it take? cover: Elcor Warriors by Lipatov on deviantART [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel as promised, this is just to get everybody up to speed, and fill in for the years that have been skipped over between the first story and this one.**

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine blah, blah, blah. You get the idea**.

Codex~~Relay 314 Incident

*Turian forces detected the activation of a heretofore dormant relay, and acted according to Citadel law. Unfortunately, the issue turned out to be a first-contact scenario with the New Reich of the human race. The Turians had the upper hand solely do to the surprise attack. Within a week, an imperial expeditionary force led by High Admiral Mittermyer had arrived, and quickly removed the Turian fleet within seconds of contact. Ground forces then freed the planet below within two days.

*The Citadel was notified of the incident and quickly sent a diplomatic envoy to disarm the situation, the Humans were more than willing to have peace. Though the Citadel didn't know why, it was eventually revealed that they needed most of their military to patrol the occupied territories within the Empire. If needed, they would've been more than happy to go to war, but circumstances dictated otherwise.

Codex~~Geth attack

*Soon after Admiral Müller was sent to the Citadel as a representative by the Kaiserine, a large Geth fleet (by Citadel standards) somehow managed to get to the Citadel. In the ensuing battle, they failed to do any serious damage other than the loss of fighters thanks to the human ship Perceval, which was the unofficial Imperial Embassy to the Citadel at this time.

Codex~~Independent platform discovery

*After the battle, an independent platform with over 1,000 Geth programs on it was discovered, and it was found out to be rogue; desiring peace and interaction with organics, as opposed to it's own kind. The platform (nicknamed Legion) then began to try to prove its worth by revealing Geth strategies, and even designs and weapons. However, the Citadel and humanity did not fully trust the platform. Legion was interned within a secret location run by joint human-Citadel troops and technology. It so far is serving as a basis to find a way to permanently nullify the Geth forever.

Codex~~Human/Citadel relations

*The Treaty of Shanxi did harm the Turian morale, and humiliated them, eventually, a terrorist organization known as the "Sons of Palaven" proceeded to cause confusion during the decommissioning of Turian ships. For all the work the Empire put into looking for them, they were never found. Shortly thereafter, several other groups like this were being founded in almost all Citadel races, except the Hanar, Drell, Volus, and Elcor. These organizations are all connected to each other, and are extremely anti-human, focussing their goals for the progression of the Citadel over humanity. Currently, no known humans reside in Citadel space, and vice-versa.

~~Close Codex~~


	2. Chapter 2

**LoGH: End Times ch1**

**Here's the sequel as promised, and I must say, expect less frequent updates due to longer chapters. Just a warning guys!**

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine blah, blah, blah. You get the idea.**

[The Citadel; Human embassy]

Alexander woke up slowly, he was still getting used to 20 hour long days, these aliens needed less sleep than humans. It was getting on his nerves. He slowly sat up and looked out the window, it was all so peaceful. But his life would have none of it. As per his mother's orders, he was to learn about the Citadel so that he could be an effective ruler like his father, who he would never remember.

But everybody expected the same greatness out of him, despite the fact that mankind would have to expand into the Citadel territories to grow, or move closer to the galactic core, or even the branch of the galaxy in the other direction. He'd just have to settle as a fair ruler, so that his children wouldn't have to live through the same thing whenever they were born.

"Prince Alec, are you awake?" his best friend Felix called from the hallway.

"Yes." he groggily replied "Just give me a minute to get in uniform." He didn't know how his best friend could wake up so early, so easily. More than once he'd asked, only to receive "I just stop sleeping." from his friend. Explanations weren't exactly his strong suit, which was often pretty funny.

He walked in the hallway to see his friend leaning on the wall tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm out. What's the hurry?"

"Dude, did you forget?" he gave him one of those peculiar looks that you never could describe, but knew that it meant that the person was upset or confused.

"Uuhhh" was all he could get out before Felix dragged him by his arm through the hallways to the other side of the sleeping quarters, and remembered, Felix had a crush on Helma Bittenfield. She was nice, but the thought of having Admiral Bittenfield as an in-law was what mostly kept Alexander away from dating her. He personally didn't really like anyone, but was Felix's friend, so he'd often sacrifice the time he normally put to learning tactics or weapons training just to help Felix out with the girl.

"Hello ladies." Felix said, to anyone but Alec, he looked calm, but he knew that when he talked to girls, he was as nervous as a target at a shooting gallery. "Want to go with us? We're going to the restaurants here, and have two extra seats in the car."

The two girls (Helma and Anne) talked to each other in whispered giggles, which Alec never DID understand, but dealt with it like he normally did: patience. "Sure." Helma said while she held Felix' chin in her hand "but only if you'll kiss me." she said that last part with an evil grin...she knew that Felix was putting up a false front, and wanted to see it crumble. If he didn't step in now, Felix might as well pass out, which judging from the lack of color in his face, he was pretty close to doing.

"We'd like to stick around ladies, but we've got reservations. If we don't go now, you're not coming with us." Alec said calmly. Glancing from Helma to Felix, he could see his friend relaxing slightly.

"Fine." Helma said with a disappointed huff, crossing her arms. "Meet you at the boarding ramp in ten!" the two girls proceeded to run off to Odin knew where.

Felix and Alec continued to the cafeteria, Felix no doubt was recovering from his near unconsciousness while Alec was wondering where they should go for lunch. He knew of an Asari-run place that was pretty good, but considering that the Asari were all female, that restaurant didn't look too good to take a date to. The Salarian restaurant on the other side of the area was a good place, if a little pricy, but it wasn't like Alec couldn't afford it.

"So, any reason why you keep having to save my butt?" Felix asked.

"Simple," Alec started "you are incapable of talking to women, but can talk to the highest ranking officers in the military. I was merely trying to make sure you didn't pass out like when you met that blonde three months ago on Phezzan."

"That was only a misunderstanding!" Felix looked like he was going to burst in anger. "Don't ever mention that again!"

Alec was fighting hard to contain his laughter "I still remember how you had to explain the black eye to the CO." He took a brief moment to catch his breath "But I won't mention it during the date."

**[Break-line]**

Solana was glad that her brother was on an investigation, she was interested in seeing the Citadel without her overbearing older brother with her. Because of the problems that the Council had to deal with last year, only Councilor Sparatus was left from the 314 incident. The last Asari member was arrested for being part of the Asari anti-human group "Daughters of Thessia". While the Salarian member simply died from old age. Neither one was welcomed, and they didn't really want Sparatus to retire until the council had more experience dealing with the Humans.

That was why her father was here, her father was one of the staff for Sparatus, and was mentioned to be next in line for the job. She was here as his secretary. Her brother, Garrus, was there because he wanted to join C-Sec, but as he'd only been there for a year, he was only just getting his own investigations. But he was the typical over-protective brother, she found it sweet, but wished he wouldn't try to protect her from everything. One time, he protected her from a "charging Elcor", about as dangerous as a car drifting at a tenth a mile an hour.

She didn't however expect to be grabbed roughly by two Krogan, handcuffed, and thrown in a car a driven away to some part of the Citadel.

"She's a Vakarian." one of the Krogan said. "The facial paint matches."

"Of course it does, they make sure their family can be targeted easily." the other growled.

She was terrified, but she'd have to wait until a moment presented itself to escape, or call for help. If at all possible, she'd have to try and hamper her captor's plans to do...whatever they were planning to do to her.

"If it's money you're asking for I can-"

"Shut up Turian!" Krogan number 1 yelled "Your kind did something that will kill off our species, and you aren't the first that we did this too." he chuckled as he ended his sentence.

Solana thought about what the Krogan said, then she gasped in fear, the case her brother was working on: Female Turians being kidnapped, assaulted, then killed and left in alleyways for people to discover later. And it appeared like she was going to be the next victim.

The bigger of the two Krogan shoved her out of the car, and she saw that she was in an alleyway. Her worst fears realized, she tried to run, only to be tackled by one of the Krogan. That hurt.

"Time for the fun part." Krogan 2 said with perhaps the worst tone she'd ever heard anyone use. But just when she thought that she was going to be another victim in Garrus' case, she heard a voice that might as well have been from a god.

"What's going on here?" the voice asked, and if her translator was working right, it was a human voice.

"None of your business human. Go back to your embassy." Krogan 2 said.

"Alec?" another human voice called "What is happen...ning." the next voice said, she probably would've been a little caught off guard too if the positions were reversed.

"That's it!" Krogan 1 yelled, before gunshots were heard. She dropped to the ground as the humans in question returned fire with their beam pistols. She heard one of the Krogans groan before a thump filled the air. She looked over, and saw Krogan 2 on the ground, a clean hole right through his head. She looked around, but couldn't find Krogan 1 anywhere, but she did see her rescuers.

The blonde male human bent down and pulled her up "Are you alright ma'am?" he said while he shot her handcuffs off with his pistol.

"I'm alright." she said through her sobs "Can you take me to the nearest C-Sec officers?"

"I'm going to do one better." He said while he hailed a cab. "We're not leaving you alone until we're sure that you're safe." She opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn't necessary, but he cut her off "And it's not negotiable."

She sighed, and decided to deal with it, at least they were sincere, but had no idea why they'd been there, Humans tended to stay near the Embassy unless it was for official business. "Why were you so far from the embassy, you don't look old enough to be on official business...no offense."

The golden haired human just laughed. "It's ok, we were taking our dates to lunch a while ago, we just were walking back when I saw you being...well, for lack of a better word, harassed by Krogan." He looked out the window at the citadel as the cab flew to the C-Sec station. "It's amazing isn't it?" He looked back at Solana "That no matter how advanced a race is, there will always be criminals."

Solana was glad to be rescued, but was curious that her rescuers weren't telling her their names. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me who you are, so that I may thank you properly?"

"Of course!" The golden haired human gestured toward the darker haired one "That's my good friend Felix." He put his hand to his chest "And I am Alexander. But most people just call me Alec."

"Well Alec, thank you for saving me. I'm sure that my father would be pleased to meet you." In truth, her father would be livid, not to mention that Garrus would probably blow a vein or something from almost loosing his little sister. The cab ride was quiet for a while until they got to the C-Sec building, where she saw her fathers car parked in front. Spirits. Her father knew she'd been missing.

They walked up the steps to the building where, upon seeing her, Garrus literally threw Alec to the side and immediately began to barrage her with questions. She glanced at Alec, who was being helped up by Felix, both with a smirk on their faces.

Her father jogged up to her and looked over at the humans by her side. "Who are you, and why are you with my daughter?"

"Sir, we found her and promptly brought her over here. We would've let her go alone, but one of the criminals involved got away, so we weren't taking any chances." Alec calmly replied.

Her father looked right at her "Is this true?"

"Yes. Two Krogan grabbed me and attempted to make me a victim of the case that Garrus is currently working on. They have asked for no other reward than my safety."

Her father looked over at the humans in question, and decided that since at least his daughter was safe, the humans were to be considered heroes. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it. And no doubt that when any reporters got wind of this, they were going to have a field day. The two humans left, the Golden haired one waving goodbye before the cab sped off.

Solana looked at her father and brother "Lets go home before the media gets wind of this." She looked back at the cab with the humans in it and realized that not all humans believed themselves to be above the Citadel.

**[SHIFT]**

Prince Alec and Felix had only been back at the embassy for a minute before they were called to the central meeting room. All the Admirals had proud looks on their faces, and were clearly waiting for them for a while if they were rushed to their seats.

"Prince Alec, Third Lieutenant Mittermyer, we thank you for finally showing up. We have finally finished our joint ship with the Citadel races, and are putting one of you on board." Admiral Whalen continued "Preferably Felix, as he's not the sole heir to the Empire, but Alec has to earn some experience in the field if he's to become a competent commander."

Felix was thoroughly confused by all this "Why us?"

"You each have the best scores in your class. You Felix are in first, but barely. We need our best and brightest to work with the Citadel races if we want to enjoy a lasting peace. War has never been a goal of the Empire, and we're working to prevent it at all costs." He took a breather before going on "Both of you will receive promotions to Second Lieutenant, but only one of you will be assigned to the Ship in question. You will be informed of your new assignments in the morning."

Alec was in a fog. This had never happened ever before, and they certainly didn't expect this to happen. At least, not here while they were stationed on the Citadel. Felix looked nervous, he'd just gotten a date with a girl that honestly seemed to enjoy his company, and he was getting a new assignment. They each parted ways to their own quarters and nervously awaited what was going to happen come morning.

"Father, I know you can see me from Valhalla, and I hope I won't let you down." Alec whispered to the stars "I pray that I can live up to your reputation." He undressed and laid down in his bed and stared at the map of the Galaxy. Imperial space and Citadel space side by side, each one within a separate arm of the galaxy, yet forever intertwined since the 314 Incident. Sleep came slowly to the two sons of the war heroes of old, as they each thought of the new future that awaited them in the coming days.

**[END]**

**Now I know there wasn't as much action as you'd like, but there'll be more to come in future chapters. This was just setting the scene for a few more things. To be honest, I didn't have much data to go off of for the Vakarian family members (Solana and Garrus' Father.) So I've taken some liberties, and will flesh more of them out in the future chapters. I've really tried to avoid the short chapters of the past story, and hope that I'm improving, if you have any suggestions or questions, please message me/comment. But No anonymous critique/suggestions, I like to know who's asking me questions so I can respond via PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've just been out of it, looking for a job, working on my novel. I am going to finish this story, so don't worry...though the updates may still take a while.**

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine blah, blah, blah. You get the idea.**

[The Citadel; Human embassy]

Alec woke up and slowly sat up, last nights events still fresh in his mind, it was probably shock, he mused to himself. He saw the letter on the ground. The one letter that would decide where he went from here, and it looked so unassuming, so harmless. He opened it and immediately began to read it:

"Lieutenant Alexander Kircheis von Lohengramm, you have been posted aboard the joint Imperial-Citadel ship "Prometheus". You are to arrive at dock 5-23 at 0900 hours. Congraulations. Your duty will be that of ground combat and first officer. Your equipment and other necessary gear is already in place.

Admiral Mittermyer."

Alec was unsure how to feel. On one hand, his best friend had lost this position to him, but on the other hand, Alec was going to be going off on missions and earning the experience needed for him to be an effective Kaiser and commander. He got in uniform as quickly as he could and walked down the hall to Felix' room.

Felix was already packed and leaving when Alec got to the door. "Hey Alec."

"Hey." They both were extremely sad that both of them were leaving, and that they'd probably never see each other again for years. "So where are you headed?" Alec asked.

"I got accepted into the Armored Grenadiers," Felix grinned holding up a letter "and I'm going to make my father proud. Besides, you know how I preferred ground combat to being on a ship right?"

"Yeah." Alec said softly. "Want to walk down the spaceport together?"

Felix chuckled "Sure."

The two friends walked in step, talking and laughing about old times, and reminding Felix of his incident with the Blonde on Heinessen. They couldn't believe that so much had changed in so much time, sure they were still friends, but they were now facing the harsh reality of the galaxy; it was big, and they'd probably never meet again.

They said a much intended farewell at the docks, and went their separate ways. Alec saw the Prometheus by its distinctive paint job; Imperial gunmetal grey, and Turian markings over it...it looked utterly ridiculous. A Salarian was also walking toward the ship, judging by his attire, Alec assumed he was a doctor here.

His suspicions were proven when he introduced himself to the guard at the boarding ramp.

"Dr. Mordin Solus," the Salarian stated quickly "Chief scientist and medical officer."

Alec laughed internally, the Salarian was bragging already. But when he stepped up the ramp, he received a less than warm welcome from the Turian.

"Human, you ain't supposed to be here." he growled "So what are you doing here?"

"Actually I am supposed to be here." He showed his papers to the guard "Lieutenant Alexander Kircheis von Lohengramm." He hated giving his title, as many of the Citadel races seemed to look down on humanity for still having royalty.

"Very well human." the Turian stepped aside "You may enter."

Alec followed the signs to crew quarters and got settled in, if the rest of the crew acted like that, this was going to be one heck of a two year assignment. He set up his room temperature settings and made his bed before doing anything else. When he looked at the clock, he noticed it was around lunch time, and decided to get acquainted to the crew.

When he got to the cafeteria, his welcome was possibly even worse than he expected, though most of the anger was from the Turian part of the crew...which was most of it. The food was synthesized, and he thankfully had already gotten accustomed to it by occasionally spending time on Turian vessels during training to "promote inter-species cooperation".

Lunch was pretty lonely, as nobody wanted to sit next to him, though he didn't expect to see an Elcor walk up to him and act like he was a citadel species.

"Why are you here?" Alec asked.

"With surprise and anger: Do you have something against me?" the Elcor asked.

"What? No. I just didn't expect anyone to sit here and eat with me, that's all."

"Apologetic: I am sorry to hear this. With shame: my people aren't too welcomed either, as we have many derogatory names." The Elcor said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Alec took a drink of water "I'm Alec by the way."

"With happiness: my name is Tir Quan.**"

Before Alec and Tir could continue the intercom called for Alec to head to the briefing room. The two new acquaintances said goodbye as Alec left for the bridge. Captain Brutus was waiting for him in the bridge.

Alec walked to his side and saluted him. "Captain."

Brutus returned it "At ease. How do you like her Lieutenant?"

"Sir, it may be different, but the only ship I don't like is one that fails on me."

Brutus chuckled. "Good answer. But you're going to need more than good answers to survive here human. No matter what the manifests say your job is, if we tell you to do it, you do it. Understood?" Alec nodded.

He gestured toward the galaxy map, "We're going to the Asari colony of Tun'max. They were excavating a Prothean artifact when they lost contact. We're expecting anything from pirates to a terrorist sect. Our job is to go in and get that beacon and see what happened to the crew. You've got ten standard hours until we get there. Dismissed."

Alec saluted him and left. Ten hours until his first mission, how exciting...how terrifying. With the exception of Tir no one seemed to like him. He decided to head down toward the shooting range to sight-in his rifle.

LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-LoGH-

Once he was in the range, he proceeded to take a few shots at the targets, tweaking the sights while ignoring the not so nice comments from the rest of the crew. That's when he saw Tir with what looked like tank cannons on his back shooting much larger targets.

"Hey Tir." Alec said "You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw your guns there."

"Amused: You should've seen the first set of guns I attempted to bring on board, the captain told me that I couldn't use anti starship grade weapons. Remorse: They were heirlooms from my grandfather, and sought to use them on missions."

Alec's heart went out for the guy, both were facing problems onboard and were the only ones of their respective species onboard. "Sorry man. But at least you still could keep these things." he gestured to the cannons on his back.

The two exchanged stories of their families exploits, their own lives and figured out that they were on the same squad together. Alec also learned that Tir's grandfather lead an offensive action against Krogan during the rebellions, and lived to tell the tale. No small accomplishment, and Alec now, didn't feel so alone.

They prepped for their descent in the hangar. Alec was assigned to the rear, no doubt to try and make sure that he didn't do anything that would get himself noticed. But it was something that he dealt with. If he could just wait until this tour is over...he'll have a good, long shore leave if he can help it.

As they descended, their shuttles immediately came under fire from artillery on the ground. Alec watched as shuttle 5 exploded in in a massive ball of flames and plummeted toward the planets surface.

"Green light! Go! Go!" The pilot called out over the intercom and Alec and the rest jumped out of the shuttle onto the ground and advanced toward the excavation site.

Immediately they came under fire from silvery bodies with glowing heads. "Geth!" Alec called over the intercom.

"What are they doing this far out of the veil? Aren't they isolationist?" Some team member asked.

"Guess they changed their minds." The captain said. "Press on, if they want this beacon so bad, then we definitely can't let them have it!"

They managed to press up the hill, cutting down Geth rather quickly thanks to Alec's rifle, since it bypassed kinetic barriers and would hit the enemy effectively. They got up to the excavation site after what felt like an eternity, but what was really thirty minutes, and saw at least three to four dozen Asari impaired on spikes.

When they dropped off of them looking like mutated horrors, then the screaming started. Alec broke off with captain Brutus into a heavily damaged building and began to try to return fire while avoiding their biotic attacks.

"Sir!" Alec pointed up the hill, where a Turian was watching them, and had Geth bodyguards behind him. A traitor?

"No damn traitor is getting away on my watch! Lieutenant, cover me!" Brutus bolted up the hill downing the Geth one after another. Before long, both Turians were out of sight. Alec worked his way up the hill, determined not to let his CO die on him. As he finally reached the top of the hill, he saw the other Turian walking away into a Geth transport before taking off. Brutus was on the ground, bleeding out rather quickly.

"Captain!" Alec ran down, and began to try to apply clotting agents on the captain before he stopped Alec.

"Lieutenant." He gasped, his eyes dilated and not focusing. "Don't let Saren...get away." He hacked up a large amount of blood "Damn tr-" and his head rolled back.

Alec called for a transport while he walked back down the excavation site, finding more of his teammates around before the transport could come and pick them up.

"Hello?" A voice called out from behind him. "Are they all gone?"

Alec turned and saw an Asari standing there, a little bruised, but not too seriously injured. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name, is Doctor Liara T'Soni. I was assigned here for my job, but when we uncovered the beacon, it did something to me. I blacked out." She took a breath before continuing. "They took me to one of the tents, when I came it, the Geth were everywhere. Killing every..." Her voice faltered as she bent over and began heaving her stomachs contents on the ground.

Alec sighed, this girl had interacted with the beacon, so she was an asset now. But she'd better be worth it. "Look, my transport's coming in, and I'm going to have to debrief you. You can stay on the ship until everything's sorted out, alright?"

She nodded. And Alec SERIOUSLY hoped she was worth the lives of the thirteen good men who'd just died fighting some mutant freaks.

**[END]**

**Sorry for the huge delay guys. I'm trying to get in the army, and I've been pretty occupied. But I plan to finish this story in the good process of time. Now the two asterisks by the Elcors name is because I tried and tried, but couldn't find an example of an Elcor name. So I made it up.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
